1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for integrated management of information, and more particularly to a method and system for integrated management of information in a computer-readable format that can be used over the Internet and similar communication means.
2. Description of Related Art
In a strictly paper-based environment, information relating to clients, customers and/or projects, such as documents, tables, graphics or facsimiles are generally arranged in some organized fashion and indexed for future reference in a folder by making use of a paper filing system, which is common in most offices. While paper-based systems may be common, because of the large number of documents relating to different clients, projects and matters, these paper-based systems may be rather large and bulky to deal with.
With the advent of computers, the usage and reliance on electronic information has become an ordinary fact of life. Furthermore, it is also becoming common to use the Internet and/or the Intranet to bring together more than one user for working together on common computer applications. With computer usage becoming increasingly common, more and more data is being generated and electronically stored. Often the data is stored randomly, which causes users to encounter difficulty in attempting to retrieve the stored computer-readable files.
In addition to computer usage, usage of different and various means of telecommunications are also becoming popular. The lines between telecommunications and computer usage are blurring, however. It is not uncommon today to use a computer for telecommunication purposes, and also as part of one""s multimedia setup for watching movies or listening to music. For example, sending and/or receiving of facsimiles of documents on one""s computer hard-drive, communicating by voice over the Internet, making and receiving phone calls, listening to music on the Internet or stored locally, and watching live events simulcast on the Internet as well stored films are some of the frequent uses that computers are being utilized for. Of course, the use of computer for communication purposes also leads to generation of data and other related files, which must be stored in such a manner that they can later be retrieved in an easy manner.
With the drive for computerization, there is a growing trend to use our computers for as much office work as possible. Consequently, it is not uncommon to see computers with stored documents, reports, spreadsheets, images and drawings, facsimiles, emails, multi-media files and databases that relate to existing clients, customers and/or projects. Unfortunately, having a large number of clients and projects makes it difficult to keep track of all their associated files, documents and/or other pertinent information. Often times, because of the large number of files, it is an impossible task to keep track thereof. Even when one is successful in finding and/or retrieving existing files, the time taken to track down the desired file, document and/or other pertinent information may be prohibitively large.
The problems of managing these associated paper or computer-readable files become even more acute where one has to ensure their security by restricting their access to an appropriate group of people.
Users often attempt to use a document management system for managing their documents, which are stored as computer-readable files. Unfortunately, these document management systems operate by creating a separate application software that requires users to actively manage the stored files by knowing some detail about the computer files. In other words, there is generally no provision of going through all the contents to find and retrieve one or more desired files.
Furthermore, existing systems do not allow the user to effectively find files that are not computer searchable, such as when the files are faxes, images or voice mails which are also part of the contents of an electronic folder. In other words, document management systems fail to allow the user to have the entire history of a folder (its entire content) of a particular or desired client, customer, or project, as the result of a search. This is disadvantageous because the history of the folder (i.e., the information of all files created and saved on a subject, including the filed that are not searchable) may be necessary to act on desired file(s).
In addition, searching for files with existing systems in difficult, because the searches often result in files from different folders being listed together as the search result due to similarities in their file histories and common elements in their identifying information. Thus, a file search could bring a result mixing files from separate folders of different or undesired matters, and prevent the correct understanding of the history of the folder to which a desired file really belongs.
Furthermore, existing document management systems do not allow multiple users to simultaneously access and create documents listed in a DBMS. As a result, it becomes necessary to create multiple copies of a file to allow access to multiple users.
Because of all these disadvantages, there is a need for a system which allows individuals as well as organizations to efficiently manage electronic information on computers. There is also a need for a system that facilitates storage of computer files in a manner that simulates the storage of actual folders and files so that a user does not have to actively manage the stored files. Additionally, there is a need of having a unified system and method for structured classification, creation, storage, management, communication and retrieval of electronic information and data stored in a DBMS. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that allows users to store their computer files in a manner that is easy to organize for later retrieval and usage, and which simulates paper folders (herein called electronic folders or e-folders) and also allows searching of these folders using the full capabilities of a DBMS.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages. One aspect of the invention provides a system for maintaining an efficient management of electronic information on a retrievable media, such as a computer hard drive. The invention comprises a server, which is user-friendly and has an integrated management system and method for structured classification, creation, storage, management, communication and retrieval of electronic information. The system simulates the old-fashioned paper filing system based on the user of paper folders, common in most offices, and does not require a change in the way users create, use and manipulate the stored electronic information.
The system is based on a single user-friendly interface that includes workflow and work-groups capabilities. The integrated management system is provided with search capabilities, such as a query builder that spans over multiple electronic information media, such as emails, files, data stored in databases, faxes, voicemails stored as files and the like.
The integrated management system is capable of managing, creating, searching, communicating and retrieving all incoming and user generated electronic information simultaneously. The users are allowed to search data in DBMS, which may be stored as mailing lists, payment sheets, inventories and the like, files created locally by computerized devices such as a Personal Computer (PC) applications, emails, voicemails and faxes and calendar.